Various types of electromechanical locks are replacing the traditional mechanical locks. Electromechanical locks require an external supply of electric power, a battery inside the lock, a battery inside the key, or means for generating electric power within the lock making the lock self-powered. Electromechanical locks provide many benefits over traditional locks. They provide better security and the control of keys or security tokens is easier.
In addition, most electromechanical locks and/or keys and tokens are programmable. It is possible to program the lock to accept different keys and decline others.
One problem associated with electromechanical and self-powered locks is the programming of locks and keys. In many known electromechanical locking systems the lock manufacturer delivers factory programmed locks to the end user. The lock manufacturer has performed required programming of the locks belonging to a given locking system.